


Renascent

by Zirakinbar



Series: Star Wars & Star Wars Related Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, Concept Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Kaminoans being terrible, Young Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirakinbar/pseuds/Zirakinbar
Summary: For centuries the Greengrass family has been holding onto the genetic material of exemplary witches and wizards, ready to rebirth the wizarding race after the Leviathan disaster that brought them to the brink of extinction. With the Kaminoan's cloning technology it seems like the time is finally right - but the Kaminoans have just received a batch order from the Republic...
Series: Star Wars & Star Wars Related Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916962
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	Renascent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept fic, to either be shelved until the point where I can consider it properly or to exist forever as a one-shot - I make no promises either way! If it does prompt any ideas for anyone, please feel free to run with them.

There was someone crying in the server room. CT-438 checked around carefully but no one was watching him – not surprising given he wasn’t supposed to be there, but it always served to check. He glanced around to make sure none of the longnecks were coming and then followed the sounds. If any of the trainers found him here he was going to be in _so much_ trouble, but, well, he wouldn’t have survived his ten years if he hadn’t had _some_ outlet.

A tiny little girl with bushy hair was tucked up behind some server racks and CT-438 blinked down at her. She was sniffling softly to herself.

“Are you,” he began hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

She jerked and then looked up at him through watery eyes. “You’re not Kaminoan!” she accused and CT-438 knelt down beside her.

“I’m not,” he agreed. “I’m CT-438. Who are you?”

The little girl scrubbed at her eyes. “HG-4,” she said stiffly. “Nice to meet you.” Her accent was odd to his ears – not the longneck’s sing-song lyrics, or the vod’e’s own Concord Dawn notes, or even Coruscanti standard, but something vaguely reminiscent of the Outer Rim.

“Nice to meet you too,” CT-438 said solemnly, managing to hide the smile of delight that threatened at her politeness – she was much cuter than the younger batches of his model! “Is something wrong HG-4?”

“No,” she lied and then her face crumpled miserably. “It’s just – I know that we had to be inspected for defects, but,” and she took a deep shaking breath, before repeating herself in defeat. “I know we had to be inspected for defects.”

 _Oh_ , he thought. “Your batchmates?” he asked, and HG-4 sniffled.

“It’s just not fair!” she burst out. “The HP model had _three_ acceptable units but my batch only had _me_.” There were tears welling up in her eyes. “I don’t see why I succeeded and they didn’t.”

CT-438 felt his heart break. Not even the nulls had ended up alone. “Can I hug you?” he asked and HG-4 looked at him warily before nodding. He wasted no time in bundling her tiny form up into his arms and she stayed tense there.

“Two of my brothers got decommissioned a month ago,” he confessed to her quietly. “It’s not the same as losing all of my batch but it still hurt.”

She made a little noise and then buried her face in his chest to cry. When she surfaced again her nose was red and her chin was trembling. “I’m _glad_ that three of the HPs survived,” she said determinedly. “They’ve always been nice to me and – and they’re kind of like my batch, I guess. We were decanted at the same time.”

“That’s good,” CT-438 said soothingly. HG-4 nodded tightly and continued.

“And the KS units are nice too,” she said. “Two of them were acceptable.” She looked up at him. “But _seven_ of the ADs were acceptable and they’re _really stuffy_ about it.”

CT-438 thought about this. “How many are in a batch for you?” he asked carefully, and HG-4 looked at her hands.

“Twelve,” she whispered. “And now just me.”

He shushed her and rocked her gently as she trembled quietly in his arms. He was calculating though – eleven of her batch dead, nine of the HPs, ten of the KSs… that was an inordinately high failure rate for the Kaminoans.

“What was the testing?” he asked her quietly, and she hunched her shoulders.

“They made us jump,” she said quietly. “From a tenth storey window. We’re supposed to bounce.” She swallowed. “Most of us didn’t.”

 _What_.

“I guess,” HG-4 said miserably. “I guess I should have known the other HGs would fail. They’ve never done any of the things we’re meant to – none of the levitation, or the colour changes, or _anything_. I just _hoped-_ ”

Levitation, CT-438 thought looking down at her. If she was levitating things, did that mean – Jedi?

“And the HPs have always been good with it too,” she continued. “HP-7 keeps on getting onto the roof when he’s not supposed to be there and HP-2 made one of the Kaminoans float when they tried to give him his vaccinations. I don’t know what HP-9 did but I guess it must have been something.” She played with her hands uncertainly. “I guess they all bounced too,” she said quietly. “HG-9 nearly survived but she was all broken so they – they injected her with something and she went _quiet_.”

CT-438 felt ill. That was – well, he thought, maybe that was how Jedi were trained.

“Is anyone going to notice that you’re gone?” he asked her and she shook her head.

“We’re supposed to sneak out,” she said with a heavy sigh. “We were made to order from people that had a lot of independence, so the contracts specify that the Kaminoans can’t decommission us for disobedience.” She must have read something off his face because she made a huffing little sound. “We _looked up_ the contracts,” she said. “It would be silly not to know the conditions of our order.”

CT-438 stroked a strand of her hair back. “They would have to have different standards for Generals instead of troopers,” he agreed and she blinked at him.

“I’m not a General,” she said, sounding if the very idea was preposterous.

“But you are a Jedi,” CT-438 pointed out and she frowned.

“Well, maybe,” she said. “Some of the things we can do match descriptions of Jedi.” She sounded dubious and he looked at her. “It’s just,” she said slowly, “The Jedi are supposed to be trained from very young and raised with their creed – I read about it! We haven’t been trained that way.”

CT-438 considered this. “So someone’s ordered clones of Jedi that they aren’t training as Jedi?” he asked. That didn’t sound so good.

“Not training in the ways of Jedi thinking,” she corrected officiously. “But yes, I suppose so.”

“This doesn’t make you curious?” he asked. “I mean, _my_ batch were created for the Jedi so I guess you could say we have a bit of a vested interest in the whole piece.”

She shot him a very offended look. “Of course I’m curious,” she said. “I just can’t get access to the records. _All_ of my batch tried.” The sad look started to come back and CT-438 hurried on.

“Well, maybe we can help you then,” he said. “I’m sure between us we can work something out.” He gave her a wink and was gratified to see her smile, a little watery thing.

“That would be good,” she said slowly. “But – are you sure that you want to help?”

“Like I said,” CT-438 said, “We were made for the Jedi. Sounds like you’re just a baby Jedi, even if you aren’t being trained properly so…” he trailed off expectantly.

“Okay,” HG-4 said after a careful few moments of thought. “You should meet the HPs then. You’ll like them.”

“Okay,” CT-438 agreed. “And between us, we’ll figure out who ordered your production. Sound like a deal?”

“Sounds like a deal,” HG-4 said with a sharp little nod.


End file.
